Corvega factory
(exterior) (entrance) (factory) (sealed cistern) }} The Corvega factory is a location southwest of Vault 108 in the Capital Wasteland. Background Before the Great War, this Chryslus Motors facility manufactured the Corvega line, a popular line of car models used throughout the pre-War USA. In 2277, it is home to a colony of giant ants. Layout The factory is inhabited by giant ants and contains the bodies of various misfortuned mercenaries and raiders who failed to reach the colony's queen. A small number of feral ghouls may also be found in the factory. At the southern end of the factory is a giant ant queen, who can be killed for her pheromones. The ants and egg clutches in the factory contain a large amount of ant meat. Notable loot Interior * Lying, Congressional Style on the reception desk. * Big Book of Science in an office up the stairs and to the left when the building is entered. It is located northeast on the map of the Corvega factory - entrance portion. * Dean's Electronics east of the ant queen, up the stairway in the foreman's office. It can be found under the bodies of either a mercenary or a wastelander on the desk next to them. To find the office, go through the main entrance and head to the southern end of the map. Go through the door to the factory floor. The office is in the eastern corner along the southernmost wall. Exterior Notes * South of the factory, on the road near the Red Rocket station, is a Talon Company patrol consisting of a merc accompanied by a robot. This occurs on the road that runs east-west and is not a random encounter. * Just inside the factory, is a third Talon Company merc, sprawled dead on the balcony above the main entrance. * There is a "Type B" random encounter that occurs by following the road south past the overturned truck under the rail line. * The overturned truck also contains a separate scripted event where a pair of raiders ambushes anyone who tries to retrieve the contents of the overturned truck. * This is one of the three locations in Fallout 3 where a giant ant queen can be found. * There is a skeleton found just a few feet in front of the truck. It is reaching for a wooden box. Underneath the box can be found an empty whiskey bottle along with the driver's key. This key will unlock the contents of the truck. Appearances The Corvega factory appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Corvega factory entrance.jpg|Factory's entrance Corvega factory Office Big book of Science.jpg|Office Big Book of Science Corvega factory Dean's Electronics.jpg|Dean's Electronics CarBin.jpg|Dumpster with dead bodies and a Big Book of Science Signal Yankee Bravo Grognak the Barbarian.jpg|Yankee Bravo signal radio & a Grognak the Barbarian skill book, found north-northwest of the factory Ruined truck Corvega factory.jpg|Overturned truck just south of the factory Corvega factory over turned truck loot view.jpg|Over turned truck loot view to the factory Fo3 Driver's key Corvega factory.jpg|Driver's key for the personal footlocker hidden under this crate Corvega factory Over turned truck Mini Nuke, and skill books.jpg|Over turned truck mini nuke, and U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes and Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual in the personal footlocker FO3 LCS Corvega Factory.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Corvega-Fabrik es:Fábrica Corvega fr:Usine Corvega ru:Завод «Корвега» uk:Завод «Корвега» zh:克維加工廠